


Truth Behind Lies

by EveasaurousRex



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, I have no clue where this came from, M/M, Mindfuck, Not your typical myths, Re-write of canon, So much angst, king!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveasaurousRex/pseuds/EveasaurousRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has been twisted to suit the needs of the storyteller. Rarely is a story told as the whole truth. This is the true story of jealously, honor, and love, and the consequences of following your heart.</p><p>Or, the story is always told by the victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

Every story has its secrets, and its lies. Things told to put someone in a better light, or a worse one. To create the hero, and the villain. Rarely is the story everyone knows, the whole truth.

This is one such instance.

In the beginning of mankind, humans worshipped gods and goddesses, hopeful that they would hear the pleas and cries, to bless them with wealth and prosperity. Stories were told about these deities; stories of tragedy and love, of evil defeated and good triumphing. Stories say that the frost giants started the war on Midgard, and the Aesir were the ones to protect them from the deadly ravage of the encroaching ice. Taken in that context, it is true. The proud, beautiful, shining Aesir stood up to the blue skinned, red eyed devils, and fought them to the death. The great and mighty Odin All-father then took the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters, thus confining them to the frozen wasteland of their home, Jotunheim. The Aesir went home victorious to their shining city in the sky, thus leaving the mortals to live out their days in freedom and happiness.

All stories have secrets and lies.

What was never said, what has never been written except in an old, musty, rotting book in Odin's personal library, was the truth. The truth of Jotunheim, Asgard, and the war between their worlds. The truth of brothers, mistakes, joys, and downfalls.

The truth of Odin and his twin brother, Laufey.

The truth of Frigga, Odin's wife, and the woman who was in love with her husband's brother.

The truth of her twin sons, born from the seed of the king of Jotunheim, fused gloriously with the magic and power of the Aesir.

The truth...that changed the world as everyone knew it.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An the truth shall set you free.

_"There is something you need to read, my son." Frigga hesitated, then handed over the large book with a resigned smile. "Please do not hate me."_

The book in his hands was imbibed with power, truth written with every charged word.

So he read, and read, and his world became a mass of questions and doubt, and hate and love. He learned of how Odin and Laufey were in truth twin brothers, and raised as such. One raised to rule the Aesir, the other to be a fellow king, ruling over the frost giants in an agreement his grandfather and grandmother had made. She had agreed to carry a child from each race, both half-Aesir and half-Jotun, so their worlds could finally live in peace. He read of his mother, Frigga, and how she had been forced into marriage by her parents to Odin, though she was in love with Laufey, despite his normal appearance. He read the truth of why the war was started in the first place, over some mortal wench that his father had taken as a mistress, and how Laufey had declared war on Odin to avenge his mothers honor.

He read of how Odin turned it into a war between worlds, instead of a personal fight, as Laufey had intended.

He read about how she had vanished for years during the fighting, only to return pregnant. How Odin had realized exactly who she was pregnant by, and purposely, in a jealous rage, gone and gotten the same mortal woman pregnant. How Laufey, in his own rage over how Odin was treating his wife and unborn children, had taken the war to Midgard, and killed the woman and her demi-god offspring. He read of how Odin had tricked Laufey and taken the Casket, thus confining them to the frozen wasteland of Jotunheim, with no power to rebuild their once glorious world.

He closed the book after reading of how Odin welcomed the twin boys into the world, and raised them as his own.

His world had been thrown into complete chaos, but it was not a kind that he thrived on. Things from his childhood were beginning to make more sense now, and as he slowly stood and began to walk back to where Odin lay with Frigga at his side, any resentment he held towards his brother began to dissipate. When he had first found out about his Jotun blood, he had thought that he had been adopted, despite what his mother had said. Now he knew that he was not, that Thor was his twin, his brother by blood. All the comments that Odin had made through the years, the favoritism, was only because he favored how Thor looked above himself. Laufey was half-Aesir, just like Odin, but Thor had received more of the Aesir looks then Loki. He had read, in his mothers own hands, how Laufey had looked when he had been younger. Loki had received the black hair and green eyes that his real father had favored when he made the effort to look 'normal'.

He blinked himself from his thoughts at a soft touch upon his cheek, and focused on his mother. She was looking up at him, her gaze worried and oh so fearful, afraid of being rejected as his father - no, Odin - must have done so many times.

Slowly, only half aware of what he was doing, he raised his hand and covered her own. "Do you still love him mother?"

She blinked, looking taken aback by his comment, but then her blue eyes softened and filled with tears. "I do my son." Her smile wobbled at the edges. "I do not believe I could ever stop."

He swallowed hard, forcing his emotions down with it, but his voice still came out husky as he asked, "Tell me about him."

She did. She spoke all through dinner, telling him of how much like him Loki was. Laufey used to delight in running amok through the populace, Aesir and Jotun alike. He would often prank Odin, getting his brother into trouble, and out of it just as much. Her face grew sad as she recounted when that all began to change, after the brothers had met her. She had been but a girl of 16, and they in their twenties when she had been called to court. Their rivalry turned deadly after that, as Laufey fought for her hand, even though she was already promised to Odin. She told him of how Laufey truly won her over, when one day, she was sitting bored in the courtyard, unable to read or study her herbs, as Odin fought against some palace guards. He was trying to impress her, and doing an awful job of it. Laufey had come, slipping his hand into hers, and whisked her away with a teleportation spell. They had spent the day arguing over books and spells, catching fish in the river and building a campfire. They both had known what trouble they would get into, and it was that more than anything, that led them to making love through the entire night.

Frigga laughed delightedly at the face Loki made. "Did you think I was celibate? Where do you think you came from my son?"

"I understand that mother," he muttered, fiddling with his wine. "That doesn't make it any easier to hear."

She just laughed again and continued with the stories.

It was dawn by the time they retired to their own rooms, but Loki found himself standing on the balcony overlooking Asgard, Gungnir warm in his hand and humming with ancient power. Now that he knew the back-story, he could understand the bitterness towards them when he and Thor had gone to Jotunheim. Laufey would have known exactly who they were, and to see how they had been raised and molded, how the whole of Asgard had been turned against the Jotun's because of Odin's jealously, well, he couldn't blame him in the least.

He raised his left hand in front of him, and thought of cold. Freezing winds that turned skin black, snow that cut the skin and dulled the senses. Slowly, blue crept over his fingers, and then quickly raced over the rest of his skin. He held it there, memorizing the feel of it as he leaned the spear against his own shoulder, using his right hand to trace the raised markings on his left.

_"It takes a high amount of power to be born with those markings. You and your brother both were blessed."_

When he took Gungnir again in his blue hand, he frowned at what happened. The metal, once a warm gold, slowly began to change from where his hand was wrapped around the haft. Silver spread slowly, the edges glinting almost blue in the dawn light. The energy flowing through the weapon also changed, gaining a bit of a bite that wasn't there before. It seemed that the spear supposedly made strictly for the crown of Asgard had no issues with the power of Jotunheim.

He looked back out, towards the Bifrost, and frowned. His jealously towards Thor was now redundant, and all the plans that he had obsolete. He could not kill Laufey now, knowing of his mothers feelings and his own heritage. Odin however...he was a liar and a horrible father. Everything that the man had told him in the weapons vault had been a lie, except for being Laufey's son. The only truth out of a pack of lies that had almost turned him against his brother and mother, against Asgard. If it had not been for the truth that his mother had revealed to him, he could clearly see the path he would have gone down, trying to prove to Odin that he was a good son, that he was Thor's equal. He would have used the Bifrost to destroy that frozen world and everyone on it, without a moment of hesitation.

He closed his eyes tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He knew what he had to do now. He needed to speak to Thor, and it needed to be in person, not a shadow spell. After that, after he had explained to his twin the truth, he would decide what to do. Thor may even have some input, though thinking things through had never been a strong suit of his.

He strode to his mothers chambers, hating that he needed to wake her up. He did anyway, but she was understanding as he explained what he was going to do, promising that she would rule over the kingdom while he was gone. It was something that she was used to, since she did it when they had been younger, when Odin had fallen into Odin-sleep.

Soon he found himself in the chambers, book under one arm and Gungnir resting back with his mother. He was having a staring contest with Heimdall, but finally the man's golden eyes flicked to the book, and Loki smirked at the lack of surprise or curiosity.

"So you did know," he said smugly.

Heimdall inclined his head slightly. "I did. I facilitated your mothers affections."

"I believed you were loyal to your king," he returned sharply, watching his face for any sign of falsehood.

"I am sworn to the crown, and to Asgard."

Loki nodded. Truly, that was all he needed to know. "Open the Bifrost to Midgard. I must speak with my brother."

"Very well my king."

Loki couldn't stop the swell of pride that title caused, though he did make an effort to dampen it a bit. Then the Bifrost caught him, and the first thing he noticed upon landing on the other side was the heat. He immediately cast a spell to keep it away, finding it even more unbearable now that he was aware of his other half. He surveyed the area around him, and found nothing but dirt, rocks, and a few weeds.

"Midgard is lovely," he muttered to himself sarcastically, and then closed his eyes to send his senses out in search of Thor. He found him not far away, and gathering his energy, he teleported.

He got a brief look around at all the mirrors, and sneered at the measly confines. He turned to Thor, only to find his brother looking at him in surprise.

"Do they really believe that this can hold you brother?" he asked in disbelief, almost growling when the door opened and men with guns entered. He absently created a shield around him and Thor, smirking when his brother stood and took position behind his right shoulder. He faced the single man who didn't have a gun aimed at him, though no doubt had a few concealed.

"If I may," the man said smoothly, and Loki tilted his head to the side just a bit. "How did you get in here without anyone seeing you?"

He glanced back at Thor, grinning wolfishly when his brother got the message. A large hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked at the human in front of him. "What is it you mortals say? That is for me to know, and you to find out?"

Then he snapped his fingers, taking both he and his brother away.

"Subtle brother," Thor scoffed when they appeared at the Bifrost site.

Loki stared at his twin long enough for Thor to begin to fidget, as he always did. Loki, for his part, was wondering why he never saw it before. Why he would ever doubt that he and Thor were related. They didn't have the same body type, but he could see it in the slant of their eyes, their noses, and the stubborn jaw.

Finally, he spoke. "Thor, there is much for us to speak on. Mother revealed some things to me, when Odin fell into the sleep not long after your banishment. Many things have come to light, and..." He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before locking eyes with his brother. "Thor, you must give me your word that what I am about to show you will not affect our relationship."

Thor was confused and it showed, but he nodded. "Of course. You are my brother Loki, nothing will change that."

"Then I need you to take my hand."

Thor did, and it was only a matter of thought for his skin to turn blue, and Thor tried to instinctively pull away, but Loki was having none of it. "Remember your oath, brother," he hissed, and Thor stilled.

He was now staring down at his own hand, where the blue was creeping up, horror and a kind of wonder on his face. It spread, the same way it had with Loki, until it engulfed his entire body. With his free hand Loki conjured a mirror, and Thor's jaw dropped when he saw his own reflection. He was still Aesir size, just as Loki was, but the markings were a bit different, and he still retained his blond hair.

"What matter of sorcery is this brother?" he asked quietly, and Loki released his hand, the blue fading from both of their skins.

"I wish I could say that it was, brother." He held out the book, and Thor took it. "Read it, cover to cover. It is the true account of the war with Jotunheim."

"But..." Thor looked lost and confused, much the same way Loki had when he had first been confronted with the truth.

Loki reached out a hand, and placed it firmly on the broad shoulder. "Just read Thor. I will keep watch for however long it takes."

He did. Through the night and into morning he kept watch, and Thor engrossed himself in the telling's of the now deceased scribe. He watched his brothers face closely, accurately guessing the parts that he was reading by the emotions that flew across them. At the end, as sunrise was staining the horizon, he saw a tear slowly fall from Thor's eye as the book closed gently.

Just then, as Thor met his eyes, thunder rumbled across, and clouds swiftly gathered. The bright blue glazed over, and Loki smiled to himself as he saw Mjolnir rise into the sky, and fly straight towards them. He only took a few steps back as Thor raised his hand, the hammer crashing into it with all the force of a fierce thunderstorm, his armor forming along his body once again. When the wind had settled, and his brother was finally his brother once again, he found tears coursing unashamedly from Thor's eyes. Without thought, he reached out and pulled his brother into a tight embrace, one that was returned with ferocity.

"Mother...I never realized...father, no, Odin...how..." Thor could not have gotten the words out even if he had put effort into it. Reading of the sacrifices that his mother had made, the lengths Odin had gone to make sure the Aesir hated the Jotun's...it made him feel very, very small. It made all of his own feelings of superiority wither and die, realizing that he had begun to act just like Odin had. He suddenly felt like a child again, with the only constant in his life his twin. His arms tightened just a bit more.

Loki had to laugh at Thor's inability to form a coherent sentence. Thor pulled back and punched his shoulder, scowling as he wiped his face. "Tis not funny Loki!"

"My apologizes," Loki muttered though his chuckles, "But I find it quite funny."

"Of course you do," Thor growled, but there was a smile there, and more control.

Loki finally got his mirth under control, and gestured to the intricate markings. "Shall we?"

Thor nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes, lets."

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

In a flash of light, they were back in Asgard. Heimdall greeted them with a nod.

"My king, and prince. Welcome home."

"King?" Thor asked, glaring at Loki.

Loki actually blushed slightly, and shrugged. "Odin went into Odin-sleep, and since you were gone, I was next in line. I received Gungnir and the crown until Odin awakens."

Thor blinked in shock, and then shook his head in disbelief. "You never wanted the throne though."

Loki smiled bitterly as they passed Heimdall, and began walking down the bridge towards the palace. "No, I never wanted the throne. However, if I hadn't accepted, I never would have been able to read that book. I cannot say I regret taking the position for learning the truth."

Thor nodded solemnly, and Loki hummed quietly to himself. It seemed that his time on Midgard had done wonders for his brothers patience. They were stopped right before the gate, as a shimmering white light appeared. Slowly it formed into Gungnir, and Loki smiled slightly as he grasped the now silver haft. It felt good having it back in his hand.

"Gungnir is gold," Thor said quietly, looking to Loki for an explanation.

He obliged as they began walking again. "Gungnir was created by Odin's father. It accepts Aesir and Jotun magic, so my theory is that he created it to be used with both."

Thor just nodded again, and they walked in silence to the room where Odin slept. Frigga was not there, though it wouldn't be long before she sensed that they were back and found them. Thor went to Odin's right side while Loki stayed by the door. He didn't trust his control enough to not kill the All-father.

Thor stood there for a long minute, staring down at the craggy face he had called father for his entire life. "But you're not," he whispered to himself, reaching out to touch the aged hand. Memories began to surface as he stood, things that only solidified the knowledge that he had read in the book. Arguments Odin and Frigga would get into, the vehement way Odin would speak against the frost giants, and especially against Laufey himself. The look on Laufey's face when they had gone into Jotunheim, the look of recognition quickly masked by anger. How Odin always treated Loki as though he was beneath them, and now he knew why. He took after their true father in body type, but their mother in coloring. Loki took after Laufey in colors, but their mother in body type.

He turned to his twin with tears in his eyes, and quickly strode across the room. Ignoring the scowl of surprise, he knelt down before him, taking his hands. "I am sorry brother, for everything I have done to you. For how I have treated you..."

"Thor, don't." Loki sighed and brought Thor up. He smiled slightly, a bit sarcastically. "Now, what have we learned?"

"How to be a better man," Thor said with a shaky laugh, and embraced Loki once again.

Loki closed his eyes and returned the embrace tightly. "It's good to have you back brother."

"Likewise," Thor said quietly.

They separated hastily when a feminine voice cleared her throat in amusement, and they jumped apart like children who had been caught doing something bad.

Loki made a face at his mother as she walked in, a large grin on her face and eyes sparkling with happiness. "My sons! I have someone I would like you to meet, after all this time!"

Loki paled, and exchanged a startled look with Thor when Frigga turned back to the open door. She motioned for whoever was there to enter, but a deep male voice murmured something. Her face turned into a stubborn scowl, and the surprise - and slight panic - became edged with amusement. If the person beyond the threshold was who he thought it was, he didn't stand a chance when Frigga became stubborn.

Finally, Frigga had to drag the person in, and Loki's jaw dropped. His mother had not been lying when she said that he had taken after his father. Standing in front of them with a scowl of embarrassment and also a bit of panic, was Laufey in his Aesir guise. His black hair was shot through with grey, and shorter then Loki's own. The green eyes were a bit lighter with age, but no less sharp. His body was muscled, built like Thor's, but the longer Loki looked, the more he could tell that this was their real father. There were too many similarities, even more so with his mother and Laufey standing next to one another.

"So," he croaked, and then cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. He walked forward, and held out a hand, figuring that if he didn't, Thor never would. "Laufey, I presume?"

"Yes," Laufey returned, reaching out and shaking his hand. His voice was unchanged from what he had heard in Jotunheim - craggy, deep, and growling. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my sons."  
Thor came forward and knelt, hiding his face. "King Laufey, I must apologize for my brash actions against...my kin. I was unaware of the truth at the time-"

"Thor," Laufey said, his voice quiet. Thor refused to look up, so Laufey crouched down, and made Thor look at him. "You were ignorant of the truth at the time. You were ignorant period. I can see that in a short time you have changed, and it is for the better. I will pardon you now, and you as well Loki," Loki flinched when those eyes shot a look at him, "but if anything similar happens again, you will be punished as I or your mother see fit. Understood?"

"Yes father," they both intoned without thinking of the words. There was an awkward silence after, until Frigga broke it by slipping her arm through Laufey's and beaming at all of them.

"Now, let's have dinner, shall we?"

Loki and Thor hung back as Laufey and Frigga walked before them towards the dining hall, and Loki couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture the two made. It was obvious that even after all this time they were still very much in love with each other. Laufey's face softened when he looked down at Frigga, his eyes crinkling at the corners with happiness, and Loki and Thor exchanged a small, knowing smile.

Dinner was the happiest that either man could remember in awhile. Frigga laughed and joked, and so did Laufey. He told stories about his nieces and nephews, and of the pitfalls of living on the ice. Laufey was definitely a scholar, and easily kept up with Loki when they began to debate the merits of certain spells and herbs. He also kept up with both Thor and Loki as they discussed battle strategies, the pros and cons of weapons and armor, and different terrains. It was long into the night when they finally caught their mother yawning, and the three males exchanged a look.

Laufey stood first, holding out a hand to Frigga with a smile. "Allow me to escort you, milady."

"Oh you're too kind milord," she returned with a wink and a laugh. Both Thor and Loki cringed.

"Please, innocent ears parents," Loki muttered, blushing when they both gave him droll looks.

"We may be old, but we're not dead," Laufey snarked, and Loki couldn't help but grin.

"Then I will keep the healers on standby, just in case," he fired back, and Laufey looked shocked for a moment, but then burst into laughter.

"You mother is more than capable of healing us both, I assure you my son," he purred, and Loki went completely red with embarrassment.

"I'm walking away now," he muttered, and did just that. Thor sputtered and caught up with him, but they were stopped by Laufey's voice.

"My sons. I have one request before you leave." They both looked back at him, and slowly his body grew taller, though not much, and his true coloring appeared. "I wish to see your Jotun skin, if you'll oblige."

The twins exchanged a look, but Loki shrugged at the slight fear that was in Thor's eyes. He had been afraid at first, but he had also been practicing with this new side of him more than Thor had.

With a deep breath, the air in the room quickly became stifling as it pounded on his blue skin, and he looked at Laufey with a cocked eyebrow. "Loki..."

Loki looked over at Thor's pleading tone, and snickered when he saw that his brother had only managed to get the tips of his fingers blue. With a grin he took his hands, and the blue spread quickly after that. "Now concentrate on how it feels. It's the thought that triggers it."

Thor nodded, and they both turned to look at their parents. Loki still had a hard time thinking of Laufey as his father, but it was getting easier, surprisingly fast. The man was extremely smart and had a sense of humor, and was...very normal.

Laufey smiled and walked up to them. "Take off your armor, if you would? I am sure your mother hasn't gotten a chance to explain the markings you were born with."

They did, slowly, and Laufey started with Loki first. He took his left hand, tracing the three parallel lines that ran from the back of his hands and up his arms, to connect with the swirls and more lines that decorated his torso, back and front.

"Lines are a sign of great magic. You would have become an elite sorcerer in our lands. These," Laufey said softly as he traced the shapes across his brow, identical to his and Thor's, "are the mark of our house. They mark you as my sons."

He then turned to Thor, shaking his head in amusement at the spiraling lines that starting at Thor's wrists and continued over his chest and back. "These represent great strength. You have great physical strength my son, but you could learn a thing or two from your brother."

The twins smirked at each other, and Thor nodded. "I know...father. I, we, still have much to learn."

Loki nodded his head in agreement, and they changed back to their normal forms with a thought. Loki refrained from saying anything, but that was the first time that night that Thor had called Laufey father. He could see the emotion in the ruby eyes, though he only acknowledged it with a small smile. Laufey did not change, and instead went over and held out a hand to Frigga. She glanced at them, and it made Loki frown. She looked as though she was scared of something.

"They will see eventually, my love," Laufey said softly, and she sighed. She took his hand, but instead of turning black from frost bite, she also turned blue. Loki and Thor stood dumbfounded as she changed into a frost giant. Then she laughed as she got a good look at their faces.

"It is only a spell, my sons. I needed some sort of protection when I spent the years in Jotunheim with your father, and he developed this for me. With it, the cold of your touch does not affect me."

Loki frowned and walked closer, reaching up to trace the markings on his mothers forehead. They were the same, but slightly different. "What are the meanings of yours mother?"

He mother smiled, and exchanged a warm look with Laufey. "It means that I am the wife of Laufey. We have been married by Jotun standards for...oh, what? A few thousand years now?"

"So those years you spent there..." Thor trailed off, blinking. Frigga nodded.

"Yes, we got married then," Laufey responded instead.

"Mother!" Loki said, mock affronted. "You have been married to two men this entire time! How scandalous!"

Laufey frowned, but Frigga laughed, reaching out to tap his cheek - and not lightly. "Let's not get into scandals now, son. I'm sure your father does not want to hear of your exploits. Either of you."

Loki shut his mouth with a snap.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

They all whipped around, and in the doorway, stood Odin.


	3. Monsters Are Made

Loki's hand around Gungnir was sweaty as he flung spell after spell, Thor gingerly getting up from where he had hit the wall. Laufey and their mother had long since gone, since Odin was determined to kill them both, the glint of madness bright in his one blue eye.

They had tried to speak to the man, but it had all gone downhill when he had found out that Frigga had told them the truth. His gut had twisted when he had seen the emotions in Odin's eye, and the blossoming of insanity as his carefully constructed world had fell apart around him. It was when he had tried summoning Gungnir and Mjolnir, and the weapons had refused to answer, that what remained of his world had cracked and disappeared.

That was when the fight started.

They were stalling for long enough for Laufey to get Frigga away to safety, and they had been able to hold their own for awhile. That had all changed when Odin had been able to deflect a spell of Loki's, and then knock Thor into the wall with just his fist.

"So you think you can defeat the mighty All-father? Two frost giant runts? Ha! I should have killed you when you were babes, but I did not! And this is how you repay me!"

Loki brought Gungnir up to block the strike, but it still sent him back into the wall, leaving him dazed next to Thor. Odin stood in front of them, terrible in his glory and madness.

"I will not allow this. I will destroy Jotunheim and my brother, and rid us of their menace!"

"It was all your fault!" Thor yelled, and then coughed. Loki winced to see the blood flecking his lips. His blue eyes were on fire with rage and betrayal. "You lied! You and your petty jealously, that couldn't stand to see your brother happy with our mother! You are despicable!"

"I couldn't have said that better myself, brother," he said with a wild smirk, and Thor smiled back, teeth bloody as they both rose to their feet. Thor swung Mjolnir around as Loki settled Gungnir in front of him, both squaring their shoulders and giving Odin cool, arrogant eyes. "We are Loki and Thor Laufeyson. And you, Odin All-father, are hereby stripped of all your titles and responsibilities, and will stand trial for your lies and deceit."

Odin began to laugh, quietly at first, but it developed into a full guffaw, but neither brother exchanged looks or even fidgeted at the uneasiness the sound caused.

"You? You think to put me on trial? I am the King of Asgard!"

"No," Thor said, deadly quiet. "Loki is King, you are nothing any longer. Come quietly, Odin, and we will-"

A blast of raw power slammed into them, knocking them both back into the wall, and for a moment, everything was black.

Loki blinked several times to clear his vision, and groaned as he rolled onto his hands and knees. His helmet had kept him from the worst of it, and it seemed Thor's did as well. His brother was on his knees, holding his head with one hand, the other tight on Mjolnir. Loki looked around, and frowned when he didn't see Odin. Then he grabbed Thor in a panic, eyes wide.

"He went to the Bifrost. He means to destroy Jotunheim. Laufey took mother there!"

Thor's own eyes widened in panic, and it was enough that Loki didn't even say a word about the indignity of being carried as Thor grabbed him, and swung Mjolnir into the air. They slammed out of the palace, breaking several walls in the process, but neither cared. Loki's heart was thumping madly as they flew down the bridge, and then it froze when the Bifrost blazed into life before they were even there. The single beam was a molten gold instead of the shimmering white that it should be, as more and more power was pushed into it. By the time they landed, the machine had its own tornado of clouds swirling around it, trying to drag them into it.

Odin stood in front of it, Heimdall an unconscious figure at his feet, a wide smile on his face that showed all his teeth, arms spread as he faced them. "Behold my false sons! Behold what the true King of Asgard can do!"

"I see a false king!" Loki yelled, trying for anything to distract Odin so Thor could attack. His mind was frantically searching through all the knowledge he possessed for a way to shut down the Bifrost, and he was becoming increasingly panicked when he continuously came up with nothing. "I see a man, not a king, that let his jealously and pride get the better of him! You are _nothing_ but a _child_!"

That was it. Odin's face screwed up in rage and he came flying towards them. "Thor now!" His brother flew and met Odin in the middle, as Loki ran as fast as he could towards the spitting and sparking Bifrost. He quickly whispered a spell over the gatekeeper, teleporting him to the medical bay in the palace. His hands then swiftly went through motions of spell after spell, keeping one ear on the fight behind him. Thor was keeping Odin away from him, but it wouldn't be too much longer before the ex-king would overpower his brother. He faltered in his latest attempt when the fighting stopped, and a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. He looked back, eyes wide and fearful. It was only a small relief when he saw his brother.

"I...I can't stop it Thor." He hated how small his voice sounded, but he couldn't do anything.

"Let me brother," Thor said, and pulled him back, tone heavy. "I can stop it."

"Where..." He began, then he saw Odin unconscious, blood streaming from his head. Thor wasn't in much better shape, but he was pushed back. Then Thor struck with Mjolnir, sending cracks through the bridge. Loki swallowed hard, shoving the denial back down his throat. The Bifrost was their lifeline to the other worlds, and while he knew of the back doors, they could only be traveled by one person at a time.

When it finally snapped, Thor was thrown backwards from the force and Loki had to go to one knee, shielding his eyes so they wouldn't be burned out by the flash. Before he could recover, a hand tightly enclosed his throat, and it was only a hasty, instinctual barrier that kept it from being crushed. He found himself face to face with a furious Odin, the one blue eye spitting hatred and mad rage. He struggled futility, lungs unable to take in air as Odin walked them over to the edge of the broken bridge. In sudden clarity, he knew what was about to happen, and his magic lashed out like emerald lightning around him, but it didn't faze Odin in the least.

_"Brother, help!"_ he called out mentally, and through the white dancing in his eyes he could see Thor struggling to get to his feet, blood coating his face as he stared at them fearfully.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long, Laufey," Odin nearly purred, and Loki screamed as foreign magic poured into his weakened body, making him feel like he was burning from the inside out. "I will be done with you, and me and my armies will finally be rid of your precious wife and frost giants!"

He called to Gungnir in his panic, and felt the spear respond to the summons of its chosen king. Pain blossomed in his middle just as Odin's eye went wide and he looked down. Black was taking over his vision, his lungs screaming for air that wouldn't come. He knew what had happened though; the spear had pierced Odin through the heart, and exited to enter Loki's stomach since he was being held up. He felt the fingers slipping on his throat, but was too close to unconsciousness to be able to save himself. He cast a quick glance over to find Thor on his hands and knees, trying to crawl to him, eyes terrible with fear of what they both knew was coming. With his last breath, he spit in Odin's face, mind filled with sudden clarity.

He could do this one thing for his brother, mother, and Asgard.

"I forsake you, Odin All-father," he gasped, Gungnir humming between them, following his words and will. "You are a stain upon the Aesir and Jotun alike. I sentence you to death, as the chosen King of Asgard!"

Gungnir flared bright white between them, and Odin's fingers let go. Loki weakly tried to grab onto something, anything to keep him from falling into the Void, but he was too weak. His fingers slipped right off the edge of the bridge, and then his body shut down.

He didn't even remember falling.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Loki no!" Thor screamed, throwing himself to the edge of the broken bridge, uncaring how it cut straight through his armor and into his skin. He got a single glimpse of his twin as he entered the wormhole, and then it closed up.

"No...no no no no no NO!" He screamed wordlessly then, beating his fists uselessly against the sharp edges. His heart was a cold lump in his chest, and his body felt frozen by the fear, rage, denial, and a myriad of other emotions that were snapping through him.

He had no clue how long he sat there, staring down at the stars spread out below him, wishing, praying, hoping that Loki would appear and tell him that he was an idiot. He paid no mind to the corpse cooling next to him, the once mighty King now fallen victim to his own vices. His mind was only on his brother, his twin, his other half, and why he wasn't there.

Guilt, and a blinding sense of purpose finally made him get to his feet, absently pulling Gungnir from Odin's body as he turned. The silver spear was free of blood, and Thor smiled bitterly at the weapon. He could feel the power flowing through it, and he could also feel the grief it held now that its chosen king was lost.

"I will get him back," he whispered, looking up into the universe with tears coursing freely down his face. "I _will_ get him back."

With both weapons resting heavily in his palms, he made his way back to the palace, instructing a guard to bring the council to him in the throne room. He then had a messenger check on Heimdall, and to report back to him the status of the gatekeeper.

Still covered in blood, he walked to the throne room, glad that it was night and the nobles weren't around. Once he got there, he shut the doors behind him, effectively keeping everyone else out. Then he turned, and stared at the golden throne. Slowly he walked to it, but could not bring himself to sit upon it. Loki had been chosen as king, and he would not take his brothers right. He would only sit upon that seat if he saw Loki's dead body right before him, if he himself could press fingers to his throat and know that he was no long among them.

His throat closed up and he closed his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath and concentrating like his brother had taught him when they were younger. He finally had himself under control when the herald announced the council, and he straightened his shoulders. He turned just as the doors opened, but couldn't even find a polite smile when the group walked in. Before they could even speak, he tapped Gungnir on the floor, the sound echoing like a bell and calling for silence.

"Council men and women, I bring to you sad tidings. Odin All-father is dead, and my brother had fallen into the Void." He hit Gungnir again when buzzing began, but this time the echo held a growl, speaking of the weapons anger towards their disrespect. "Odin went mad when he learned that our mother had told us the truth of the war with Jotunheim." The lack of surprise and outright dread on a few faces told him what he already had guessed. "It seems that most of you know. Good. Then I will not have to go into detail. He tried to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost, and failed. I destroyed the bridge, as it was the only way to save Jotunheim, but Odin threw my brother, and your king, into the Void. I called you here to tell you that I will be acting in his stead until Loki is found. You're dismissed."

"How can you let a monster like him take the throne?" One brave soul called out just as he was turning to leave. Thor froze, an idea that was pure Loki sparking in his head. He turned, a small, condescending smile on his lips as he thought of cold. It was only a moment when blue overtook his skin, eyes lighting with their bloody light.

"A monster like him, you say? Monsters are not born, they are made," he said quietly, remembering a quote he had heard when he was on Midgard. He had a brief thought of staying in his Jotun form, but decided against it. It was with another thought that he reverted. "Once again, you're _dismissed._ "

He ignored the mutterings behind him as he strode from the chambers, but stopped dead in his tracks when he found who was waiting for him behind the private exit. Frigga and Laufey stood, hand in hand, both looking haggard.

Frigga smiled widely and flung herself on Thor, hugging him tightly. "Oh my son, my son..."

"Mother," he whispered, voice cracking as grief overwhelmed him. For the moment he let it, burying his face in her shoulder. The first tears began when he felt Laufey's, no, his _father's_ hand rubbing his back.

"We will find a way my son," Laufey said softly, exchanging a look with Frigga as Thor held her tightly. "Thor, we have many things to discuss."

Thor nodded and took a shaky breath, pulling away from them both and wiping his face. Eyes closed he took another breath, then another, until the exhale came out steady. Then he opened his eyes, and faced his parents. "Aye we do. First things first. Acting upon my brothers wish, you and father are going to get married, again, but this time here."

He couldn't help but laugh loudly at the surprised and shocked looks he received. He remembered the whispered conversation he and Loki had at the dinner table last night - _was it just last night?_ \- and his wish to see their mother and father wed by Jotun and Aesir standards.

"Do not give me those looks my parents," he said at length, after he had managed to control his mirth. "It is time Asgard learned of our natures, and we begin reeducating the populace on the truth of Jotunheim. They, you, we, are not the monsters that Odin led them all to believe."

"That will take a lot of time Thor," Laufey said quietly. "It will be very hard to undo centuries of what people believe to be the truth."

Thor just nodded, thinking of Loki. "I know this. That is why I wish to get started on it immediately. I wish things to be started down the right path for when my brother gets home."

"Thor..." his mother said, sad and almost chiding. His jaw clenched, and he whirled to face Laufey.

"Did you feel it when Odin died?"

Laufey blinked, and frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It is a simple question father," he said more harshly then he had intended. He didn't take it back though, instead glared with half-lidded eyes, silently demanding an answer.

Laufey hesitated, glaring back, but finally nodded. "I did."

Thor's eyes flared with satisfaction, and he looked at Frigga. "Mother, twins share a special connection. It has been spoken of throughout time. I will know when Loki dies. He is not, and as long as he lives, I will try to find him."

Frigga's eyes were brimming with tears when she hugged him. "I believe you my son." She drew back, and smiled brightly. "If you have faith, then I shall as well."

"Prince Thor," a rough voice called out, and the three of them turned. Thor instantly rushed to Heimdall's side, his mother close behind as he supported the large man.

"Heimdall, you're an idiot," Thor said in amused exasperation, and suddenly understood why his brother had called him that so often. He couldn't count the number of times he had entered Loki's room, banged up and bloody, asking his twin to be healed.

Heimdall just smiled wanly at him, as his mother clicked her tongue, hands beginning to glow with the soft cornflower blue of her magic. As soon as she put hands on him, Heimdall sighed in relief, and leaned more heavily on him. "I am fine, my prince. I wished to report to you personally, instead of sending a messenger."

"What do you have to report?"

"For awhile now, I have been sensing a presence in the Void. A terrible evil, that I am unable to see because of powerful concealing magic's. I went to the bridge before coming to find you, and searched for Loki. I found traces of his fall, but I can no longer sense him, since he is now concealed by these spells as well."

Thor sucked in a harsh breath, as Laufey growled behind him. "So you believe that whoever these powers belong to now has my brother?"

Heimdall nodded, and Frigga clicked her tongue in disapproval. The gatekeeper was looking ashen, and just her fingertips glowed blue as she glanced at Thor for approval.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, and Heimdall shook his head. He nodded to his mother, and she pressed her fingers to his forehead, and Thor caught him as he fell asleep.

"Odin pierced him several times with his own sword," Frigga muttered in disgust, laying a hand on the bandages as they began walking towards Heimdall's rooms.

Thor did not answer, as he thought of what the man had told him. He kept his silence all the way, leaving Frigga with Heimdall as she slipped into a healing trance to erase all the damage that had been done by his false father. Laufey followed him as he aimlessly wandered to the balcony that overlooked the city and broken bridge. It was only the wash of cold against his skin that told him Laufey had reverted back to his natural state. He finally glanced over at his father when a cold hand was placed on his arm, though he didn't feel it.

"I think I know who Heimdall was speaking on," he said softly, and suddenly had Thor's full attention. "He is a being called the Mad Titan, and even I do not dare speak his true name. He is from an ancient race, older then even ours, and he holds great power."

"Powerful enough to shield himself from Heimdall," Thor said to himself, as his thoughts churned. They settled in his stomach into a cold knot, and he turned away from Laufey, leaning against the banister. He put his head in his hand, clenching his fingers tight into his hair as he growled. "Let me guess. Loki is the only one that has enough power to resist him?"

Laufey hesitated, and nodded. "Yes. I am powerful, but Loki outshines me and any other being I have encountered when it comes to sorcery."

"And he is the only one that can repair the Bifrost as well," he said to himself, and had a thought. He looked at his father, frowning. "How did you and mother get back to Asgard?"

"There are back ways to all the realms, my son. We used but one."

Thor nodded in acceptance and let it be, remembering when his brother had told him the same thing. "Tell me about this Mad Titian."

"Very well. Come with me to the library, and I can give you the books as well."

They went, and Thor read for the next three days. He read on the beings called Eternals, Celestials, and everything that had happened to cause the being called Thanos. He read of the Titans obsessions with death, and the wars he had fought in her name, the very galaxies that he had destroyed as offerings. He grew sick as he read accounts of the rare survivors, and as he finished the last one, he had to rush to the washroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. A lovely invention their scientists had adapted from Midgard.

He sat on his knees, resting his forehead against the cool porcelain, shivers wracking him as he thought of his brother in those hands. He could only hope and pray that his brother was strong enough to withstand whatever Thanos decided to throw at him. He also knew that he had no hope of going against the Mad Titan on his own, or even with an army at his back. The weight of hopelessness dragged at his heart, and he had to swallow back tears.

Finally he got to his feet, steps heavy as he made his way back to his own chambers. He took a long, hot shower, scrubbing himself fiercely as though he could rid himself of the taint from what he had read. Eventually he just found himself with his palms braced against the wall, head between them and water flowing over his neck and shoulders.

He stared blankly down at the tiles, feeling more weary then he could ever remember being. His very soul felt as though it was weighted down, dragging at his body in a mess of grief, guilt, and helplessness. He could do nothing to help his brother, and the more he had read on the Titan, the more he was sure that this was the being that Heimdall had felt. He sunk to his knees, fierce sobs catching in his chest as he pressed a hand over his heart, as though he could physically keep himself from breaking apart.

He couldn't, and soon he curled up in the bottom of the shower, legs tight to his chest, as he cried and screamed into his knees. He ranted and raved at Thanos, Odin, and the worlds in general, the loss of his twin by his side an aching hole in his heart that no one else could fill. He had enough presence of mind to keep himself from pounding his fists through the walls, but only barely.

He heard the door open and looked up, only to have his eyes wide in shock and surprise. A black haired figure was coming towards him, and his heart clenched painfully as his brothers face swam into being behind the foggy glass.

"Loki?" he whispered, and then the door opened. Laufey stood there, and Thor's heart clenched with a fresh onslaught of grief. His father's eyes were moist, and Thor blindly reached out, needing the comfort of someone else. Laufey stepped in, fully clothed and all, and enveloped him in a strong embrace.

"I couldn't save him," he cried, hands clenched so tightly in cloth that he felt Laufey's shirt rip. "I...I couldn't...he fell...he called for me...father...I co-couldn't..." His speech digressed into ramblings then, and Laufey's hold only tightened.

"Shh, my son. We will get him back. We _will_. If I have to raise the armies of Jotunheim, and you Asgard, we will get him back. I did not just get my sons back to let some mad beast take one from me again."

That got a weak chuckle from Thor, and he was utterly boneless as Laufey pulled him to his feet. He remained completely passive as he was dried and put on the sleeping pants Laufey handed to him. In a daze of numbness he allowed his father to lead him to bed and cover him up. He didn't even feel the cool kiss that was placed on his temple before he was swallowed by the gentle darkness of exhausted sleep.


	4. Loki's Shell

****

1 Year Later

Thor's head shot straight up, eyes glassy as he felt a surge of painfully familiar energy. Frigga looked at him wide eyed, for she had felt it too. They both immediately rose from the table, not even giving any excuses to the council members that were glaring at them, and all but ran out to the broken bridge. Heimdall didn't even acknowledge them when they got there, his eyes far away as he stared off to the right.

"He is on Midgard," the black man said softly. "But it is not him. There is something wrong with his mind."

Thor's heart sank once again, the frantic hope that had blossomed dimming. "What do you mean? Is he broken?"

Slowly, Heimdall shook his head. "No, not broken. But not...there. He is not himself." Then he frowned hard. "But he is."

"You speak in riddles!" Thor shouted, before taking a calming breath, closing his eyes.

"Do you mean that he is being controlled, Heimdall?" Frigga asked carefully, and Thor opened his eyes in surprise. He actually hadn't thought that could happen. His brother was stubborn to a fault - even more so then he himself was.

Heimdall nodded slowly. "I believe so, but with the magics surrounding him I cannot be sure." He turned to Thor. "My prince, you must go and find out. I would not lose your brother or our king."

Thor nodded. He agreed with that wholeheartedly. He had found, in the past year of acting in Loki's stead, that he did not like ruling. He turned to Frigga.

"I am leaving Asgard to you mother."

She just smiled tearfully, and nodded, hugging him. "Go, and find your brother. Bring him back to us."

Thor nodded and spun Mjolnir, and rose into the air. Very soon he found himself outside the city itself, to the portal that his parents had showed him. It was the easiest way to get to Midgard, but it exacted a heavy toll. As he was beginning the spell, Laufey appeared and put a hand on his shoulder, ruining his concentration. He turned to his father with sharp words on his tongue, but the man was already seated, eyes closed and deep in meditation. The Casket appeared on his lap as he weaved his magic around and through it, drawing upon its ancient power. With a snap, the sorcery solidified into a glowing circle that radiated cold.

"How did you know where I was?"

Laufey opened one red eye, and smiled before he closed it. "Did you forget our marriage?"

Thor blinked, and then grinned. In order to not be separated again, they had undergone a magical ritual that bound their souls together, as only soul mates could do. It gave them a mental connection that could span worlds, and Laufey would have sensed Loki's energy signature. His mother must have told him the rest.

"Get going my son. I cannot hold this portal forever."

Thor did, jumping through after saluting his father with Mjolnir.

The ride was bumpy, and it took all of his concentration to make sure he didn't get pulled into a different world. The spark inside of him that always linking him to his twin glowed brighter and brighter the closer he got to Midgard. It burst into full brightness in his mind as he exited into the skies, and with Mjolnir humming in his hand, he angled straight towards it. The closer he got, the more he felt the taint on the presence, until he was frowning fiercely. He spotted a plane, and knew that Loki was inside, from the way their bond tugged at him. He landed on the roof, and it wasn't but a moment later that the hatch lowered and he let himself in.

Immediately he snarled, as wide _blue_ eyes looked at him in surprise, and he grabbed the front of his brothers leathers. Without even looking at the other two men who were in the machine with him, he swung Mjolnir and took them both into the skies. He was a little rough with his landing, but when Loki groaned then laughed madly, any guilt left.

He marched over and pulled Loki to his feet, glaring into the blue eyes. The blue looked so wrong in that pale face, he thought murderously.

" _Thanos,_ " he hissed, and the presence he knew was there swam closer up to the surface. "Release my brother, now!"

"You puny gods," the Titan said, and Thor had to stop the shudder that tried to grip him at hearing the gravelly voice from his brothers lips. "You're so easy to manipulate. You are the one who let your brother fall into my grasp, Thor Laufeyson."

The guilt reared its ugly head again, but Thor shook his head hard and growled, shaking Loki. "That may be so, but I _will_ get him back. I will get him away from you."

Thanos just smirked with Loki's face. "You can try."

Suddenly Thor was thrown away, and went smashing into a tree. It actually took him a moment to reorient himself from the powerful blow, and he found himself facing a metal man with a glowing heart.

The fight was swift, but during it he gained a new respect for the mortals and their inventions. Especially the shield that the one wearing the star wielded, and the weapons the metal man held.

He watched the video of Fury and Loki, seething inside as Thanos spoke with his twins voice. What made his stomach twist tight was the fact that the Titan was only taking Loki's natural talent for acting, and his deeply buried beliefs and pushing them all to the surface. This was his brother at his worst, and Thor would have the Titans head for putting his brother through it.

It wasn't long after that when he found himself in the flying machine - the Helicarrier he heard it called - face to face with the man that had jailed him when he was a mortal.

"Son of Coul," he said quietly, nodding his head to the man.

The agent nodded back. "Mr. Odinson."

"Laufeyson, actually. Call me Thor, please," he said as he held out a hand in the traditional Midgard greeting. A small smile rewarded his efforts.

"Gentlemen," a smooth voice said, and Thor turned to see who was speaking. Immediately distrust flared, for the dark-skinned man only had one eye, and reminded him instantly of Odin. "Thor, Agent Coulson has told me you know what's going on. Enlighten us."

Thor had to turn away, looking out over the bustling of the...whatever the humans called it, so he didn't say something scathing and possibly lose their help. "The man you have in a cell is my twin brother, Loki. His mind has been taken over much the same way as your Agent Barton."

"He looked like he knew what he was doing to me," the female - Natasha - said, and he turned quickly to glare at her. Dealing with the council and citizens of Asgard had giving him a very low tolerance for grudges.

"Will you hold your agent responsible for what he has done?"

"Of course not. He is being controlled."

"So is my brother. This is not his doing." Partially it was, he knew that, but he would never say those words.

"So how is he being controlled?" The one-eyed man asked. Nick Fury, his mind supplied.

"There is a being, called the Mad Titan, that took over his mind when my brother was thrown into the Void. He was unconscious at the time, which resulted in Loki not having any of his natural defenses against his control. He means to bring an army to Midgard called the Chitauri, via my brother and the Tesseract."

"Why was he thrown into this Void?" The quiet man asked, and Thor turned his gaze to him. There was something off about the intelligent man, a rage that seethed just below the surface ready to explode. He bowed his head towards him - Bruce Banner - in a sign of respect.

"Not long ago, my brother and I learned some things about out adopted father, Odin. When we confronted him about the truth, he fell into madness and tried to destroy another world. Loki and I stopped him, but I was weakened and unable to save my brother when Odin threw him over the bridge and into the Void." The guilt flared hot and fierce in his gut.

"What is this Void you speak of?" Fury asked. An apt name, Thor thought with a bit of amusement.

"It is what you would call space, yet it is not. The true Void is the area between the main braches of the World Tree, Yggdrasil. The Nine Realms are all connected by it, and the Void is the areas between."

They were all looking at him as though he was the crazy one, except for Bruce. The soft brown eyes were not looking at him with disbelief, but a burning curiosity that instantly reminded him of Loki. His lips twitched slightly, and Bruce smiled back.

"Fine. I believe you when you say that Loki is being controlled. What does he need the Tesseract for?"

"To build a portal," a new voice interrupted, and Thor repressed a sneer at seeing the metal man out of his armor, striding into the area as though he owned it. "He's going to bring his army through it, right Point Break?" Thor's glare only intensified when the man - Tony Stark - hit him on the arm. "No hard feelings, you got a mean swing."

He didn't understand the ensuing conversation, but knew that Bruce and Tony were off to find the Tesseract, when Coulson came up to him with a stack of files.

"Here. Debriefings on your new teammates, and what we know of the Tesseract."

Thor held back a retort, and simply nodded his head. He was on his way to the room that he had been assigned, when he passed a window. He glanced through, and stopped. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were inside, and suddenly he didn't want to be alone. He couldn't go down to the holding cell where his brother was, because he knew Thanos would try something, but he didn't want to return to his room. So, he politely knocked on the door, smiling in honest relief when Bruce glanced up and motioned him inside.

"What's up Point Break?" Tony called as he settled into a chair, spreading out the files before him.

Thor looked up with a curious frown. "What is this Point Break you call me? I assume it is a reference to something."

"Well lookie there, blondie does have a brain," Stark said with a grin, but the grin only widened when Thor shot him a wide smile, full of teeth. "You're not as stupid as you look. It's from a movie, here on Earth."

Thor agreed with a small tilt of his head. "Maybe once this is all over, you can introduce me to these movies."

"You don't have movies on Asgard? That is where you're from, correct?" Bruce asked, and Thor switched his gaze to him.

"That is correct. I know of movies, from a brief spell I did here on Midgard, but in Asgard we have plays that you go see. We do not have televisions, or diners, or...pop-tarts." He said the last wistfully, remembering the taste of the pastry. It was quite delicious, and he was saddened when all his attempts couldn't recreate the tasty treat.

"I'll be right back," Bruce said, and Thor frowned when the small man walked out of the room. He gave Tony a quizzical eyebrow, but the man just shrugged and went back to his glowing screen. Papers forgotten, Thor found himself gravitating towards it, fascinated by the things flashing across it, and the easy way Tony seemed to understand it all.

Thor reached out a finger and touched a small part of the screen, making a surprised, pleased noise when it responded to his touch. He looked at Tony, asking silently for permission, and the man smiled indulgently after swiping his hand across it, giving him a clean slate.

"This is fascinating," he said softly a few moment later, as with just a few touches of his fingers the technology responded, bringing up graphs and charts. He was not stupid, a persona many believed him to be until the past year. He and Loki were of equal intelligence, but it was a well planned facade between them. Thor had always played up his boyish charm and muscles, leading people to believe that he was more brawn above brains, which led to many underestimating him. It was exactly what they had wanted.

Granted that had backfired when he had been banished to this realm, choosing to allow his emotions to rule him over his brain. It was a mistake he had paid dearly for, and would never repeat.

"Explain this to me," he asked quietly, looking over at Tony. The man seemed surprised at first, but a cocky gleam entered his eyes as he pulled out a smaller screen then the one he was working on.

He touched a few things, and then handed it to Thor. "Start reading, and I'll answer any questions you have along the way."

He was so absorbed into the reading of mathematics, nuclear physics, and a varied other physics that he jumped out of his skin when he felt a light touch on his arm. His head shot up, heart hammering, only to see Bruce standing there with an amused smile. In his hand was a box of pop-tarts. Thor grinned widely and took the box, blinking at the kind.

"What are...S'Mores?" he asked, looking at the other men. Tony blinked in shock, but Bruce just laughed softly, more of a huff than anything else.

"Graham crackers with chocolate and marshmallows," Bruce said, and Thor looked back down at the box. He felt his cheeks burn slightly as he looked back up, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What are those?" he asked, prepared for Tony to start laughing, but he could only grin when Bruce joined in. He didn't mind being laughed at like this - it wasn't malicious, more amazed than anything else at his ignorance. He decided then that he liked the look of honest mirth on both men's faces.

"Just try them, you'll like them," Bruce said with a smile, and he went back over to his work station. Thor did, and exclaimed as the first once exploded with flavor over his tongue.

"These are divine!" He polished off the whole box as he went back to reading, frowning mid-bite on his last one when he got to a explanation of a thing called 'Occams Razor'. When he asked about it, Tony looked absolutely gleeful and launched into a heavily detailed explanation that had his mind going elsewhere about halfway through. He tried to keep up, but he hadn't delved as deeply into the Midgardian world yet, even though he planned to. Bruce must have seen it, because he made Tony shut up, and shrugged when Thor looked at him.

"It's the principal that simplicity is often the best, and easiest way to solve a problem."

Thor frowned, and looked back down at the 'tablet' that Tony had given him. "So...it says that because I can see that your eyes are brown, they must be brown?"

"Essentially," Bruce said, sounding a bit flustered. Thor frowned slightly and looked to Tony for some sort of explanation, but he was looking between them with a devilish look in his eyes that reminded him too much of his mother when she was trying to find him a date. He glared and Tony only smirked, going back to his screen. He turned back to his tablet, watching Tony and Bruce begin to talk. He heard something about 'big and green' and tuned back into the conversation, only to have the door open and Steve Rogers walked in.

He laughed when Tony poked Bruce in the side, starling a laugh from the man, but frowned in confusion when Rogers said something about the safety of the ship. Then he remembered the files that Coulson had given him, but decided that he wanted the story from the man himself.

He kept himself silent as they talked about weapons, something about weapons, and the things Loki had said. _A warm light for all mankind_ , he thought. _The Tesseract would help that greatly. Stark is right about Fury. He is not someone to trust._ He waited until the Captain left in a huff, then turned curious eyes to the other two men.

"That was who my dad wouldn't shut up about? Talk about a stick up the ass," Stark muttered, glaring at the door before shaking his head and looking at Thor. "Did you read any of our files?"

"I have not. I prefer to learn the story from the source."

"Aw, great. So we have to spill our life stories to you?" he whined, but there was a flash of respect in those dark brown eyes.

"Only if you wish to," he returned with an easy, broad smile. Then he sobered. "I would like to know what sort of team I am aligning myself with."

"We aren't a team," Banner said bitterly, staring at his screen. "A team trusts each other."

"Does it matter if I say I trust you both? More so then anyone else on this ship, for the moment." He frowned when they both gave him startled looks, and blinked when Stark laughed.

"You don't know us Goldilocks," he said nonchalantly, waving a hand.

"I know enough," he said softly, earning another surprised look. "I do not judge by past deeds, only current actions."

"Actions speak louder than words, hm?" Banner said softly, with a small smile.

"Aye," he agreed, giving the man a lopsided grin. They grew quiet after that, and Thor went back to reading until he grew restless. He looked up, and focused his eyes on Banner. The man sensed it immediately, and met his gaze.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?" he asked softly, fascinated by the blush that stained the man's cheeks.

"I, uh," he stuttered, but only protested slightly when Tony came over and pushed him towards the door.

"He'd love to Point Break. Lead the way!"

They were both through the door then, and he blinked at the man grinning widely through the window at them.

"Tony, let me back in," Bruce said, almost growling, but the scientist just shook his head and made a shooing motion. He then deliberately turned his back on them.

Thor frowned, unsure of the man's reaction. "I mean no disrespect Bruce. If you would rather stay, I can bring coffee here."

"No no, that's fine. Let's go?"

Thor's frown only deepened the closer they got to the 'cafeteria' he heard it called, and seeing people became more and more frequent. His anger grew as Bruce was shot look after look of fear, disdain, and sometimes outright hatred. He himself was ogled most frequently, but it was the look of fear he was getting that confused him the most.

"Mortal's are strange," he muttered to himself, but Bruce's surprised, bright laughter brought an answering smile to his face.

"You have no idea, Thor." Bruce grinned at him, and Thor found himself unexpectedly charmed. They stood in line to get their coffee, and Thor used the same tactic with Bruce that he often used with Loki - he got him talking on a subject that interested him.

By the time the coffee was done, they bought several more, and made their way back to the labs. Tony was properly worshipful when they brought him his drink, and the three engaged in conversation once more. Thor was deep in a discussion about physics, trying to learn more, when Tony's phone beeped.

Then, Phase 2 was revealed.

And everything went to hell.

****

x[x]x[x]x[x]x[x]x[x]x[x]x[x]x

There was no one around to see blue flickering to green, back and forth rapidly. Green won, and Loki came back to himself with a scream, as Thanos laughed madly in the background of his head.

All the memories of what he had done, what he had said, flooded into his brain, bringing another scream from him as he curled up into a ball inside the crater his body made. Image after image settled into his mind, twisting and writhing until he felt as though he was the one doing them, except he knew it wasn't true. In his mind however, as the images settled into memories, he felt like he had.

"No...you bastard..." He forced himself onto his hands and knees, head hanging low as his hands tightened into fists hard enough to break skin. "Thanos...I will kill you for this."

" _You can try little god_ ," the Titan purred into his mind, mockingly affectionate. " _You cannot get ri-_ "

There was a sudden silence from outside, and Loki agonizingly pushed himself to his feet, absently wishing he had Gungnir to lean on. Between one shaky step and the other, the silver weapon appeared in his hand, steadying him as his knee almost gave out. He closed his eyes and just leaned on the spear, giving himself a moment to bask in the presence of the Aesir magic that flowed from the weapon. It welcomed him, dancing happily through his psyche and bringing a small smile to his face, even though that hurt as well.

He sensed movement, and snapped his eyes open, spine going straight even though it yelled at him against it. Several vertebra are cracked, at the very least, he thought with dark humor.

Then he saw the familiar head of gold hair and the red cape, and he felt his eyes well up with tears that he didn't bother to stop. " _Brother_ ," he breathed.

"Loki?" Thor took one step forward, but Loki held out a hand to keep from being crushed in a bear hug.

"Gently, brother...my body is not happy right now," he said with a wan smile, and Thor laughed, though wetly.

Oh so carefully he stepped forward, and Loki allowed those arms to wrap around him, resting his head gratefully against the broad shoulder. A tight breath made Thor's chest hitch, and Loki bit his lip so he didn't start bawling like a child. Suddenly it was him holding his brother, not the other way around, and Thor unashamedly sobbed.

"I'm so sorry brother," Thor breathed. "I couldn't save you, I couldn't keep him from throwing you off...or, or any of it..."

Loki sighed, ignoring the whispers he heard from the other people there, and ran his fingers through the blood matted blond hair. "Thor...brother, it was not something you could control. Even if you had looked for me, which I sincerely hope you did not, you wouldn't have been able to find me."

"Why do you wish I didn't?" Thor was suddenly angry, and he pulled back, wincing at the small sound of pain Loki made. "If I could have found you..."

"Because you had more important things to worry about then me," he returned firmly, locking eyes with his twins. "I was gone, you needed to rule the kingdom, and settle everything with father and Jotunheim." He frowned. "You did have them married, did you not?"

Thor beamed. "I did. They also went through the ritual for soul-mates. It has been quite...enlightening in the year you've been gone."

Loki had to laugh at that, even though it made his broken ribs stab sharply into his lungs. A voice cleared their throat, and the brother turned to look at the group. Loki saw the green monster shrinking into a smaller man, and pulled away from his brother. He slowly went over to the now naked man, leaning heavily on Gungnir, until he could kneel before him.

"Thank you, Bruce Banner," he said with heartfelt emotion.

"Uh, for?" The man returned, obviously confused.

"For bringing me back to myself."

"Cognitive recalibration," the man said, then huffed out a small laugh. "Well, uh, you're welcome. You could show your thanks by giving me a pair of pants though."

Loki raised his head, and grinned wickedly. With a simple wave of his hand - and drawing from Gungnir - Banner jumped when plain black jeans appeared on his lower half. Just that simple trick left him far more drained then he would have liked. In fact, black spots were dancing in his eyes, and it was only sheer willpower that was keeping him from pitching into darkness.

Then he felt it.

A humming in the air, dancing along his skin like butterflies, and he exchanged a wide eyed look with his twin. Thor was also blinking in astonishment, but even as he opened his mouth, a golden light appeared. It solidified into a regal woman with blond hair, and tear-filled blue eyes.

"Mother?" he whispered, and she rushed over to him, catching him easily when he began to fall from the shock.

"Oh my son, my son. You have come back to us!" Her tears started his, then Thor joined in after wrapping them both up in his arms. He was never one to think that crying could be helpful, but he found help from those. They eased his mind, cleared it, and helped numb his emotions enough for him to think.

"Not that this isn't touching or anything," a sarcastic voice said from behind them. "But Fury is on his way, so you may want to stop with the touchy feelies."

He opened his eyes and shot a half-hearted glare at the metal man - Iron Man, Anthony Stark - who only smirked at him in return.

Frigga sat back, wiping her eyes with a beautiful smile on her face. "Oh yes, Idun sends her wish that these will help." With a wave of her hand, four golden apples appeared, two in front of each brother.

Loki didn't care that he fell on them like a ravenous dog. The first one was gone in a matter of bites, seeds and all, but he savored the first bite of the second. Already he could feel his body healing, bones knitting back together and his magic pulsing within him. Every moment it got stronger, until by the end of the second apple, he was back to feeling at full strength. He flopped back with a groan of pleasure, savoring the small bit of magic that he used to rid himself of his armor, opting for the comfortable Midgardian clothes of jeans and a loose button down.

"Brother, if you would?"

He glanced at Thor, and smirked as he waved a hand. The Chitauri blood was gone, and armor replaced with the clothing he had seen his brother wearing in the mirror cage. Then Thor and Frigga both glared at him, so he changed them both back into their formal leathers.

His mother huffed an exasperated sigh. "Will you just pick an outfit? You are worse than me Loki!"

He raised his head, smiling at her sheepishly. "Sorry mother."

She just mock glared, and then turned back to the Avengers. "Now, man in the metal suit, please come here."

"It's Iron Man," Stark said with a grumble, but he did walk over. He gave her an appreciative once over as he did, but was shot down by her glare before he could even open his mouth.

"Iron Man then." She said with a regal nod of her head, and grabbed his exposed head when he came close enough. He struggled for but a moment until her hands glowed a cornflower blue, and then his eyes went wide in astonishment.

"Holy shit. Are you healing me?" he asked in a strangled whisper, and Loki and Thor exchanged a knowing look.

"I am," she snapped, not even opening her eyes. "If you don't stop moving around, I will erase the part of your anatomy that you males enjoy so much."

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked, and Loki snickered. He got a glare for it, but only returned it with a placid smile. Then he turned to the rest.

"I highly doubt any of you will trust me, but I can heal you as well if you'd like."

He watched with a sort of bitter amusement as they all exchanged looks, but was mildly surprised when the good Captain walked over, and sat down in front of him. Loki had not expected a volunteer. He cocked an eyebrow, but one Steve Rogers only gave him a stubborn look. So he shrugged and took the man's hands, closing his eyes as he brought his own healing powers to the surface. His hands glows a soft, earthy green as he sent it into the soldiers body, healing the various cuts and torn muscles.

A brief flash of memory had him jerking away before he could stop himself. He surged to his feet, taking a few steps back while trying to control his breathing. A vivid remembrance of Rogers being the enemy had gone through him, and he knew for certain that if he hadn't moved, that neck would have been crushed between his hands.

He tucked his shaking hands behind his back, and gave an apologetic smile. "Forgive me. It seems I am not fully back to where I should be."

Rogers gave him a curious, suspicious look, rising to his feet and stepping away. "It's the thought that counts? You're so _different_." He actually blushed when he blurted out the words, and Loki just raised an eyebrow.

"I would hope so," he said dryly.

"No he's not," Stark said darkly, and met Loki's eyes challenging. "He's still the god we saw, he's just better at hiding it now."

"Stark," Rogers barked.

Loki shot him a glare. "I don't need you to speak for me."

Everyone was silent as they squared off.

Loki smiled genially. "What would give you that impression?"

"Oh, gee, I don't really know," Stark returned, his fingers flexing a bit. No one else caught it, except maybe the assassins, and Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. _So Stark caught what truly happened, but isn't revealing it. Interesting._

"You don't believe me to be different then who I was?" he asked with a smile, a little too sharp and wide.

Stark grinned back, just as sharp and darkly amused. "Not in the least."

"Interesting," he murmured, absently tapping a finger against his bottom lip. That was until his mother slapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop it Loki," she said softly, but hard. "You will have time for your flirting's later. The Director you were speaking of is here."

"Good skills," the man said, stepping in from the door that no one had even noticed being open. Stark sidled over to stand next to him as Fury properly entered the room. Loki's shoulder's straightened a bit more when the man looked at him. Scarily, he reminded Loki of Laufey. "We need to talk Loki."

"My brother is king! Address him with-"

"Thor." Loki smiled sweetly, never unlocking his gaze from Fury's. "I am not king here. So speak Fury. I highly doubt you will say anything that I haven't already thought of."

"So you know you'll need to help us rebuild."

"I do."

"So you also know we need the Tesseract back in our care."

"Ah." His fingers tightened slightly on his spear. "Now you are mistaken with that. The Tesseract is an artifact of Asgard, and I will not be leaving it here."

"This doesn't have to get messy," the man said, and Loki barked out a laugh as the memory of when he first arrived on this miserable planet showed itself.

"You're absolutely right, it does not. However, if you insist..." He held up his left hand, summoning the glowing cube, and it responded. It materialized right into his palm, but as it solidified, something strange happened. The staff that Thanos had handed him jerked out of Romanoff's hand, to hover in front of him. The cube lifted from his palm, and melted right into the oval stone. When it finished, it sent out a blast of white light, and in the light, Loki heard Thanos scream in rage. It made his smile wide and sharp, and he was wreathed in ethereal blue light as he reached out with his free hand and curled his fingers around the staff.

"Ahhh..." he breathed reverently, eyes closing as he savored the feel of the Tesseract without Thanos's influence. He didn't realize that his own magic was showing itself, emerald and sapphire weaving around each other in a sensual dance. He opened his eyes, and with just a thought and a wave of the staff, the entire room was back to pristine. He took a deep breath and expanded the magic, until he could feel every brick and piece of glass in the entire tower back into their original places. "Ah well, that's a start."

Stark whistled next to him. "Neat trick Reindeer Games. That glowstick of destiny has its perks."

Loki sent the man a slashing smile. "You have no idea."

"Gentlemen," Fury said sharply, looking completely unruffled at the display of power Loki just made.

"I have to settle things in Asgard, before I can begin repairing your anthill, Director Fury," he said with a mocking smile. "As king, I need to make sure my kingdom is in working order before I can see to someone else's."

It look as though Fury swallowed a lemon, but he nodded. "I understand that."

"Well then. Mother, brother, shall we go?"

The two of them nodded and walked over to him, each placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave a small bow, his smile all teeth as he looked around. "Gentlemen, and lady, until next time."

They disappeared, and Stark smirked, muttering under his breath as the rest began to talk among themselves.

"Looking forward to it, _King Loki_."

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So, I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but it would not leave me alone at 4am while at work, so I wrote it. Then I kept writing it, and will probably continue to do so since the whole thing is roughly planned out already. This one won't be updated regularly, but I will get the chapters out as soon as I finish them.


End file.
